


Where Does Death Go To Die?

by I_Will_Go_Down (ZeroToWeirdo)



Series: The Ramblings of an Idiot [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Kinda, Poetry, im trying to rhyme, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroToWeirdo/pseuds/I_Will_Go_Down
Summary: The ramblings of an idiot. Essentially.





	Where Does Death Go To Die?

  
If rot is the rule  
all things must abide,

If all things earn  
that final sigh,

If all laughter leads  
to that final cry,

If all things wither  
or melt or dry,

If all things recede  
as does the tide,

With what where when  
without the why,

Then where does Death go to die?

 

If every road  
leads to an end,

Or stops around  
a random bend,

If none have control  
on that final step,

If all must take  
their lot as set,

If life is life’s own  
losing bet,

If none can belay  
that final breath,

If dust whence we came  
is dust where we go,

If the earth will have us  
down to our bones,

If all love becomes grass  
and all hate becomes snow,

If all memory becomes past  
that no one will know,

If all veins turn to rivers  
all blood to stone,

Then where does Death go to die?

If all must endure  
the final end,

Alone without love, hate,  
enemy or friend,

If the last hand I hold  
be Death’s own hand,

Then I’ll feel that press  
and I may understand,

If my lonely end comes  
with Death at my side,

And knowing that all things  
have known Him in time,

The weight of it, feel of it  
pressed in my palm,

The heat or the cold of it  
may yet be a balm,

My mother my father  
my lover my child,

My enemy my ally  
my husband my bride,

Death’s hand holds them all  
with a determined clutch,

For His palm is the one certain  
final thing they shall touch,

So tell me, if you know  
where would He go to die?

Tell me the place  
He goes to lie,

If none can escape  
if all reap what they sow,

If death’s master Himself  
has an ending He's owed,

Then who holds His hand  
When it’s His time to Go?

 

Tell me where Death goes to die.

 

Tell me where He wanders  
A walk too lonely to bear,

If none shall come to retrieve Him  
because there's no one there,

If all have that mercy  
Of a final goodbye,

Then let tell me where He goes  
Where He goes to die,

If all things must end  
and all things must fly,

Then let it fade with an Us  
and not with an I

 

 

Tell me where.

  
I will meet Him there.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why. But it's here now. It's out in the world.


End file.
